Severus Snape's Responsibility
by TwilightOfTheNewMoonEclipse
Summary: Snape thought Lily would never forgive him for calling her 'mudblood'. But when she and James die, leaving behind twins things change. Especially when Lily wants Snape to take care of her daughter-Isabella. No Cullens. Mentions things from 7th HP Book.
1. Chapter 1

Looking down from the cliff side onto Hogwarts he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he felt. As though something was going to happen, and it was inevitable. That no matter what he did, no matter how much he tried to prevent it this feeling of dread would somehow turn into sorrow and despair.

That is what he was here to prevent though. He was here to ask for help. He never asked for help if he could avoid it. But what else could he do? The Dark Lord had made up his mind, and was not going to be persuaded. He had tried. Now he was going to attempt at the only other foreseeable option he had left.

As Albus Dumbledore arrived behind him on the cliff side, Severus Snape turned to him. Severus could barely make out the look of distress on his face in the dark of night. But the feelings presented by both men were clear.

"Severus, I do not understand why we must continue on this matter. The prophecy spoke of a boy born at the end of July."

"Yes I know, but he believes it's _her_ son." Severus looked at Dumbledore with a look of despair.

"What do you wish for me to do Severus? I cannot do anything until He makes a definitive decision-"

"One has been made."

Dumbledore looked at Snape surprised to hear this. "And what is this new development?"

Snape looked to Dumbledore with a straight face as if trying to mask the emotions he was presently feeling. But Dumbledore could see them brewing under the surface. There was sorrow, anger, anxiety and heartbreak. Dumbledore could hear these emotions play out in his voice this when Snape spoke.

"He has decided that will kill the boy… and… anyone who stands in his way."

This alarmed Albus, but to him it made no sense. The prophecy only spoke of a single child being born, a boy none the less. But to go after the Potter's…

"But surely He realises that the prophecy spoke a single child. Not twins."

Snape scoffed at Dumbledore, and spoke with frustration. "Do you not think I have told Him that, time and time again? He says it doesn't matter. He is certain it is the boy."

Dumbledore regarded this, and thought over it. Lily Potter had borne fraternal twins, on the 31st of July. A boy and a girl. Harry and Isabella Potter. But he couldn't see the logic to connecting Harry to the prophecy. To him a connection couldn't be made, but to Voldemort evidently one could be.

Severus turned to look at Hogwarts once again. He ran over the events that took place there in his mind, and once again looked to Dumbledore. "I am here to ask…beg even… that you hide them. That you hide aid and protect them."

Dumbledore considered Snape for a moment, before he replied. "And if I do, what will you do for me in return?"

"…Anything."

Walking over to the cliff side edge and looking down at his school Dumbledore replied. "Very well Severus."

It took Severus a moment to understand what Dumbledore said, until he responded. "…Thank you."

*Time Skip*

"You said you would protect them, you said-"

"I know that Severus. But Lily and James put their faith in the wrong people."

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were in Hogwarts, currently in Dumbledore's office. Albus was looking out a window at the mid-day sun, thinking over the events that had taken place last night.

Severus was currently looking at Dumbledore with a grief ridden, look on the other side of the office. This is what he had tried to prevent. This is what he had dreaded. This was the whole reason he had gone to Dumbledore and asked for his help.

Now his dread had become fully realised.

"Severus, the children live."

Snape looked at Dumbledore with a hesitant feeling, but also with resentment. "I know that. But they no longer need protection. The Dark Lord is gone-"

"Yes, but he can and will return." Dumbledore turned to look at Snape. "And when he does they will both need protection."

Severus remained quiet and looked away from Dumbledore to glance around the office. He didn't wish to talk about this anymore.

Dumbledore sighed and went to his desk. He bent over to a drawer, pulled it open, and pulled out some papers that resided there. He then put them on his desk and sat down in his chair.

Severus scanned the papers and realised what they were. But why was Dumbledore showing them to him?

"Severus…Please. Sit down. This cannot wait any longer."

Snape was confused. But he went over to the large oak desk and sat across from Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes followed Snape, trying to see any emotion play out on his face, when he could not decipher any he peered back down to the papers in front of him.

Lily and James Potter had left a will. However there were some complications as to how things were to be sorted out. Dumbledore glanced up at Snape, before looking down and telling Snape of these complications.

"James and Lily made this will in preparation for any children, they were to have. As such, this was dated before they ever knew Lily was pregnant, let alone before they knew they were to have twins. "

Snape regarded Dumbledore, wondering why he was telling him this.

"Any children they were to have was to go to the guardianship of Sirius Black."

Snape tensed at the name, but remained silent.

"However, as Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban we had to turn to making our own decisions, as to where the children would go. Until we came across this."

Dumbledore held up a small piece of parchment. As he held it out for Snape to take, Snape noticed that it had Lily's handwriting on it.

He looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded for him to take it. Snape took the small piece of paper of out Dumbledore's hand and contemplated it. As he read it his brows furrowed and he looked up to Dumbledore in shock.

A small, almost whimper came from his lips. "No."

He looked back to the small paper and read it over and over again until it somewhat sunk in.

"Yes, Severus. Lily made her own personal request. Should Sirius Black be unable to take guardianship of her child…then you were to."

Snape lowered the paper into in his lap, and seemed to be in a state of shock. He appeared to be looking at nothing. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but closed it just as quickly.

"I understand it comes as a shock, but I have discussed it with the Order." Snape peered up at Dumbledore. His brows still furrowed in confusion.

"We have decided to honour Lily's wish, however with some...adjustments."

Severus looked at Albus like he had gone mad. Perhaps he had. To think that Snape could take care of any children, let alone two was insane, and he would never agree to it.

"The boy is the one who Voldemort was after. And it is said by the public, and the Ministry, that he is the one who somehow defeated Him, not the girl. Also as Harry has the scar to prove it, and Isabella has no proof to have been attacked in any way, she is not the one revered by the public.

So, we have decided to send the boy to live with his only known relatives- the Dursleys. That way he may grow up away from all of the attention and possible trouble. ``

``And the girl? ``

Dumbledore saw a flicker of relief in Snape`s eyes, until he told him what they decided to do with Isabella.

``We want to honour Lily`s wish with Isabella, and only hope that you`ll wish to do the same. ``

Panic went through Severus` body and he spoke fast. ``Why? Why separate them? Just give both of them to the Dursleys- ``

``Because, it`s what Lily wanted. ``

Snape stopped and looked at Dumbledore. He shook his head, opened his mouth, and seemed about to say `no`, when Dumbledore interrupted.

``She has her eyes, Severus. She is a living part of Lily. ``

Snape closed his mouth, and set it into a firm line, and looked down at his lap to the paper with Lily`s writing.

``You will not be alone in raising her, Severus. She will always have a home at Hogwarts, and everyone in the Order has agreed to help. But you must agree to it. If not for Isabella, then for Lily. `` He paused. `` She trusted you to raise her child. ``

As Snape sat there looking at the parchment, thinking over what could have _possibly _been going through Lily`s mind when she made this decision he saw some writing on the other side of the paper. His eyes narrowed and he turned over the paper and saw three words.

_I forgive you._

Snape looked at those three words, and in that instant, his life changed.

Lily had forgiven him for what he had said all those years ago, and now she was showing just how much by giving him _guardianship of her child_.

As he looked back up to Dumbledore he felt an ease as he finally responded.

``Very well. ``

Albus seemed slightly shocked, but then smile a small smile. ``Thank you Severus. ``

Dumbledore stood from his chair, and put away the will. He then walked from behind his desk and over to the entrance of his office. When he noticed Snape was not following he looked back.

``Are you not coming? ``

Snape stood from the chair, put Lily`s note in his pocket and looked over at Dumbledore. ``Coming where exactly? ``

``To the hospital wing. I think it would be appropriate if you met Isabella. `` After Dumbledore said that he opened the door and passed through it.

Snape followed his usual poker face back on.

When the two men reached the hospital wing, they saw Miverva McGonagall standing over a crib, at the far end of the room. As she heard their footsteps she turned to them and looked to Dumbledore, when he nodded. Minerva smiled and glanced at Severus who walking in stride over to the crib.

``She just fell asleep. You`ll have to wait `till she wakes to formally meet her. `` Snape heeded Minerva and then stopped when he was able to peer down at the one year old girl.

As he gazed at Isabella, he couldn`t help think how much she looked like her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to thank everyone for their reviews, and any helpful critics. I'll try to use them. The next few chapters will be about Bella growing up and interacting with Snape, and a few other people. And I hope you guys continue to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

….

To Severus his first 'official' meeting with Isabella was an utter disaster.

Isabella had woken up later that day, after Dumbledore and McGonagall had gone about other business. She awoke, fairly quiet, before looking around at her surroundings. Then things changed.

Isabella scrunched up her face and let out the most loud, _annoying_,wail Severus thinks he has ever heard. As he looked down at her he didn't know what to do, as the wail turned into a series of sobs.

Madame Poppy Pomfrey, having heard the ruckus from the other end of the hospital wing scurried over to Severus. She looked at the little girl who was now gasping with tears, and then looked up to Snape, who was still peering down at the girl as though frozen. For a moment she waited to see if he if would do anything before speaking.

``Well, aren`t you going to do anything? ``

Severus glanced up at Pomfrey and just stood there. Poppy sighed, bent down, and picked up Isabella.

``Hush now. There we are.`` Pomfrey bounced Isabella up and down a bit as she calmed down, except for tiny whimpers that came through her pouted lips. Madame Pomfrey took a Kleenex out from her apron pocket and wiped the child`s face free of tears and a slightly dripping nose.

From across the room a retching sound could be heard and Poppy pivoted to look at over at the curtain, hiding the bed ridden patient behind it.

She turned back to Snape and held out Isabella. He stood there, and continued to look at the squirming child.

``Dear Lord, Snape! Take her! I have other people to attend to. ``

He seemed to wake up in that instance, and took Isabella in his arms, unsure of the best way to hold her. Pomfrey regarded the odd sight in front of her for a moment. Seeing Severus Snape hold a child, was an odd sight indeed! But she snapped out of her musing when hearing the retching sound again, and darted over to the curtain and quickly passed behind it, throwing the Kleenex in the garbage as she passed by it.

Severus looked at the tiny girl in his arms. What did he do now? She appeared to have calmed, so he attempted to place her back in the crib. But the moment he let her go she started to cry again.

He let out a frustrated sigh and picked her up, and she almost immediately stopped. Snape looked around the room as if for some assistance when he felt a tug on his shirt.

He looked down to see that Isabella had become quite intrigued by the buttons on his shirt. She was examining them and tugging at them, smiling. She then peered up at Severus, when he noticed her eyes- just like Lily`s. Isabella saw him frowning at her, and furrowed her brows, looked back to the buttons, then back to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled once more, and then continued to play with the buttons. When Snape noticed no one else in the hospital wing to take her off his hands, he sat down on a bed and placed Isabella in his lap.

When she had no more interest in the buttons, Isabella looked around the room before leaning back to look at Snape.

``Da-Da? ``

Severus was startled for a moment, before responding.

``No. Snape. ``

She blinked a few times, and looked around once more.

``Ma-Ma? ``

He felt his heart clench, and looked Isabella straight in the eyes.

``No. ``

She kept the gaze before scrunching her face up and letting out a small cry. He felt a slight sense of panic, then did the only thing that came to his mind, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She seemed to be comforted by the motion, and was pacified. For the moment anyways.

…..

After that minor incident, things seemed to get smoother. Isabella eventually stopped asking for her mother and father, and was getting closer to Severus.

Severus was busy juggling teaching and a one year old. Not many people knew about him taking the little girl in. It seemed that was a tightly knit secret between him and the people in the Order. He liked that. His life away from the school was always secret and he aimed to keep it that way. He especially wished to keep it like that, should the Dark Lord ever return as Dumbledore prophesized he would. He didn't want Isabella involved.

Life continued, while Snape kept learning new things about Isabella every day. Some were trivial to him, others not. Those more trivial things included, what food she liked or didn't, what her shoe size was, what the signs were when she was tired and so on.

Then there were the non-trivial things. Things he found made her seem even more like her mother to him. Her stubbornness was one. Lily called it determination, but he called it stubbornness. Bella always set out to do something, and until she achieved it, she wouldn't stop. Even if she got hurt, while doing so. This frustrated her when she tried to walk. She would pull herself up by a table or a chair, and get her footing. But when she fell, she would get right back up and try again. Snape supposed this could be seen as a good thing, but after the fifteenth time of seeing Bella fall, he decided it was best to put her in her crib _before_ she hurt herself. Bella seemed to pout, but quickly forgot it when Snape gave her a chocolate frog, that kept getting away.

His favourite trait Bella had was the way she constantly tried to make him smile. She would poke his nose, or giggle in effort, but pouted –lip out and everything- when he didn't. Snape then just ended up doing things to make _her_ smile. It was a sort of game he had with her, and at the end of it, he always gave her a small smile. One that used to reserve only for her mother.

….

As the months went on, it seemed things were starting to settle down. Isabella had officially been moved into a dorm room of her own- one near Snape's room of course- and she was starting to get into a routine.

Oddly enough, so was Severus. At first it was difficult having to learn how to handle teaching and Isabella, but he was eventually able to establish a fair daily routine with her. If he was being truthful to himself, he was actually getting used to her and was starting to enjoy having her around.

Currently Isabella was in Dumbledore's office, sitting on his desk, watching Fawkes, fly around the room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking at the days Daily Prophet, but quickly dismissed it.

Isabella let out a small squeak, as Fawkes flew right over top of her, and she reached her arms out, as if to try and catch him.

Dumbledore smiled her, stood and picked her up. He took her over to the window, and opened it, letting Fawkes fly out into the late afternoon sky.

He heard a tiny yawn, felt Isabella's head fall onto his shoulder. Severus would be here soon. After a few more minutes of gazing, and Isabella pulling at his beard, Dumbledore turned to the sound of his office door opening.

As expected, Snape passed through, and came to stand by the entrance. Seeing Dumbledore with a tired looking Isabella, he glided over to them. Immediately, the tired little girl perked up and held her arms out toward the man dress in all black. She clenched and opened her hands impatiently. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Severus finally took her into his to arms.

"She seems to be getting used you, Severus."

Snape nodded, and pivoted toward the door but stopped when he heard Isabella mumbling.

``Ssee…Ssev…Sev…Sev! ``

As he looked at Isabella, Snape thought back to Lily using that as his nickname for him, many years ago. He looked at the small girl, smiling up at him, having no idea how much she had just impacted him.

….

"I am beginning to get concerned, Albus. She's been with us for a number of months and she has yet to show any signs of magical ability."

"I know, Miverva."

Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall were in Hagrid's hut, waiting for Severus Snape to join them. It was a meeting of sorts, to discuss the child the potions master had acquired those several months ago.

"Perhaps we should wait 'till the professor gets here, sir."

"Of course, Hagrid."

"Well, he should be here, by now. He's not the type to be late." Minerva looked out the window, to the school. She didn't really know what she expected to see. It was the dead of night, and Severus always wore black. He would be impossible to see.

Just then Fang's head picked up from his paws and he let out a whine, from his laying position beside Hagrid. The door opened to reveal Snape's dark silhouette, illuminated by the small fire, in the fireplace. He stood in the doorway for a moment before entering.

"Good evening, Severus."

Snape looked about the hut, but stayed as far away from the people within it, as physically possible. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Dumbledore, who sighed.

"Yes, well. As I'm sure you know, we are here to discuss the concern with Isabella's lack of showing magical ability."

McGonagall spoke up first.

"Her brother has shown his ability multiple times. While watching over him I've seen it, much to the Dursleys dismay- "

"Bella is still young yet. She will show it in time."

They all looked to Snape.

Dumbledore regarded him. Seeing him jump to defend Isabella made him elated. However the seriousness of the issue at hand was disconcerting. It was getting late for Isabella to be showing signs of magic. If by her second birthday nothing was seen, she would have to be reported to the Ministry as a squib. There was very little time left. To have Isabella live in this world without any magic would be difficult. Squibs were looked down upon greatly in the wizarding world. It was a difficult life to lead. Perhaps that's why most squibs chose to live in the muggle world.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "If I may sir? No one can force her to do magic. She has to do it on her own."

Dumbledore nodded softly. "I believe that when she is ready, she will show it."

A soft mumble came from the other side of the small hut. "And if she does not?"

Three heads turned to look at the potions teacher who now had his head down.

As much as Severus hated to admit it, he was growing attached to Bella. So much so that he couldn't see her living in the muggle world. However, life for her would be harsh, if she had no magical capability. And so, if he had to make the choice of that or making her face the judgements growing up, the choice was simple.

The Headmaster spoke softly. "Then we shall raise her as if she has...and love her just the same."

With his head turned down Dumbledore swore he saw tears build in Snape's, until his head came up. He looked at the three adults with determined eyes, and a hard set mouth.

"Very well."

…

**So a little trouble may be coming for Bella! Not showing any signs of magic isn't a good thing! If anyone is unfamiliar with what a squib is I encourage you to go to Harry Potter Wiki. That site has helped me a lot in coming up with some ideas for this. Well, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love the support this story is getting and love to have constructive criticism, and I hope to keep pleasing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

…

It hadn't yet happened. As much as he wished it would, he knew he could no longer deny it. Her second birthday was on the upcoming Tuesday. She had less than a week left.

As Severus looked down upon the slumbering girl, he pondered. It was frustrating, constantly stressing over something that should come naturally to her. Her brother seemed to have no problem with his magic, constantly showing it to the Dursleys, according to Miverva. And her mother was a greatly talented witch, who had no trouble with her magic at all, and her father…

He pursed his lips and sighed. He just couldn't understand it. Why things had turned out the way they did. Perhaps if she was given to someone else's care, or if she was with her brother, she would have shown her magical capability by now.

But she hadn't.

Or perhaps she did and someone missed it. She did it when someone's back was turned or they were distracted. However, that was highly implausible. Pretty much all the people who looked after her were observant, and even if they weren't, young, undeveloped magic was easy to detect. It was always a big event. Such as a cookie floating in mid-air or a glass disappearing or even a random fire starting on a person's robe. No, they couldn't have missed it.

Eventually, Snape would have to come to accept the fact that Bella just didn't have magic abilities. He didn't want to give up though. He wanted to deny it. But it soon became impossible.

Dumbledore signed the official papers, later that Wednesday. And Snape being Isabella's guardian, begrudgingly signed as well, and they were sent off to the Ministry.

….

Time passed, and with time came growing.

Severus saw Bella growing up in front of his eyes with each passing day, and he saw her become more and more similar to her mother. Her eyes somehow seemed to have gotten to be a more vibrant green since her toddler years, and she had developed freckles along the bridge of her nose, that became more pronounced when she spent time in the sun. She had two little dimples on sides of her mouth when she smiled and she had very fair pale complexion. Just like Lily.

Unfortunately, her vibrant red hair colour was fading. It was now turning into more of an auburn colour in her childhood. It seemed that Potter's dark brown hair was making a slight appearance, and dulling down Lily's red.

Bella grew to be a quiet child. Then again, living with Severus Snape, amongst other reserved adults probably helped with that. She spent most of her time looking at picture books about magical creatures and plants or quidditch. But her utmost favourite book- to have read to her- was The Tales of Beedle and Bard. She was working up to reading that, herself. She was getting quite good for her age.

She never really interacted with kids her own age. Being in the castle most of time, there weren't any around. And when she _was_ around some she was far too shy to try and interact, or even say 'hello'. When Bella went with Hagrid down to a park near Hogmead, she had –according to Hagrid- nearly fainted when a little boy came up to her asking if she wanted to join in a game of tag. After he'd calmed her down enough so she could speak again, she was, supposedly, beet red for the rest of the day, blushing.

Her social skills would need work. In that respect, she conveyed far more of Severus than she did of Lily.

From what information Snape had heard of Bella's twin, they were complete opposites. Harry was born with his father's hair, complexion and even the same eyesight. The only thing that was same the on both of them were their eyes. And it wasn't only appearance that was different. Personality wise, Harry was far more outspoken and extroverted. With McGonagall watching over him, and Dumbledore checking in on occasion Harry was growing along alright with the Dursleys. If they ever needed to be 'reprimanded', however, a howler was sent to the house by Minerva and all was settled.

Bella and Harry knew of each other, though not by much more than some pictures. Dumbledore and McGonagall spoke of Harry to Isabella often and Harry was written letters about her (and read them to him by the Dursleys). But not much else really happened between them. Both were living their lives content and happy for the moment. However a few years into the future and they would both be anxious to meet one another.

Bella and Harry were growing up separately, in two different worlds, raised by two completely different sets of people, and turning out to be totally different from one another.

But it is seen, about a month after the two turned six, just how much the twins were connected.

…

A short scream. That's all Snape heard before he took off darting toward Bella's room. When he reached her door, he roughly twisted the doorknob and yanked the door open.

He'd just put her bed, and had settled in at his desk to grade some fifth year potion papers, when he heard her scream.

He looked around the room for a source of danger to the six year old, when his eyes finally settled on her. Bella was in the far left corner of her room, silently crying, and holding her right knee.

He strode over to her and knelt down, to look her in the eye.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with glistening, tear filled eyes, frantic. "My knee hurts!"

Snape glanced at her knee, and carefully removed her hands, that were holding it. When her hands were moved they revealed nothing. Her knee was fine. Not a scratch, cut, bruise –nothing.

He looked back at her. "What happened?"

She was starting to calm down. The sharp pain she had felt was slowly edging away. "I don't know. I didn't do anything! I was trying to sleep, then my knee just started hurting and I don't know why!"

Severus was confused. He couldn't explain it either, and that troubled him. "Is it still hurting?"

Bella shook her head gently and sniffled. So, Snape picked up off the floor and placed her down in bed. He went over to her night stand and handed her a Kleenex, by which she dried her eyes.

"Do you think you can sleep, now?"

Bella paused. "What if it happens again?"

"Then I'll be right here."

Eventually, after a bit more coaxing she lay down and drifted off, and Severus was left to wonder. What had happened? After a half hour or so of sitting with a slumbering Bella, he went off in search of the Headmaster.

When he found him, Dumbledore was in the Astronomy tower, overlooking the school grounds.

"Good evening, Severus. What brings you here?"

He turned to Snape. "A strange occurrence."

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles to him. And as he explained the short event, Dumbledore began to muse.

"And you say there was no evidence of harm whatsoever?"

"None."

As he pondered, Albus thought of something. It seemed to him, unlikely but worth looking into. He went down to the Owlery, and grabbed a spare piece of parchment from within his robe's pocket. He took out his wand, and wrote what was needed with it, as he didn't have a quill on him. Snape overlooked his shoulder to see what he was writing, until Dumbledore gave it to the owl and sent it on its way.

"Do you truly think that this is possible? I've only ever heard of it hypothetically."

"Something you should always remember, Severus." He watched as the owl flew off toward the Dursleys. "Anything is possible."

….

Six year old Bella was sitting in Dumbledore's office watching Fawkes glide around the room. She loved Fawkes. He was pretty, and had very pretty coloured feathers. She liked it when he flew really close to her and she felt his tail sweep by her head. It tickled. When he reached his perch she went back to looking at the pretty picture book she had gotten from Hagrid as a birthday gift. It was about magical creatures! She really liked the unicorns, they looked so cute!

Dumbledore was up, searching through one of his many bookshelves, for a book of registered teachers. He was in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, _again_. It was getting to be a tiresome thing having to constantly rehire for that position, almost every year.

He was in the middle of the bookshelf when he heard Isabella speak softly.

"Dumbledore, what is the flower doing?"

He pivoted to see Isabella looking intently at a Stargazer Lily, he had on his desk in a glass vase. He had acquired it when he was outside roaming the grounds last week.

Its beautiful petals had begun to close together slightly and it was drooping over the side of the vase. The Lily's vibrant colouring was fading and the edges of the leaves had shrivelled a bit.

He looked to Isabella and responded.

"Well, it would appear as though it is dying."

Bella furrowed her brows, and gazed upon the flower. Dying? She moved closer to the flower to examine it more intently, her book forgotten behind her, on the big chair behind Dumbledore's desk.

"What is dying?"

Albus shifted his gaze from the registry book, down to her.

"Well, dying is a hard thing to explain Isabella. But I suppose… dying is an ending." He tried to think of something he could relate it to, so that she could understand, better. He peered down on the book in his hands.

"It's kind of like the ending of a book."

Bella looked back to her picture book in the chair.

"Life is like the story, and eventually all stories must come to an end. And in a way, that is what dying is like."

She turned back to the flower.

"…It looks sad."

Dumbledore placed the book back on the shelf and slowly started walking down the stairs.

"Death can be sad. But it eventually happens to all things."

She looked up to him. "_All_ things?"

He nodded softly to her. She peered back at the Lily, and contemplated. If it happed to _all_ things, did that mean that she would eventually die? What about Severus?

Albus could see that she was in deep thought. She wouldn't truly understand the reproductions of death until she was older. And even then, it would probably be hard for her understand. It was difficult for anyone to understand why people died, and why things had to come to an eventual end, but it was part of life.

"But what if I don't want the flower to die?"

She now had her head on top of her hands on his desk, studying the Lily.

"There are some things, Isabella that we cannot control."

She appeared saddened by this. "Not even with magic?"

The Headmaster alleged quietly. "…No. Not even with magic."

A deep silence fell over the room. Dumbledore looked over Bella as her transfixed, discouraged gaze stayed on the passing Lily. As the silence went on he felt a change in the room's atmosphere. Like a spark. Like a match being lit in the darkest of rooms.

As he wondered what it was, his eyes dwelled on the young girl, until he spotted it.

The Lily, drooping and shrivelled, was lifting. It's beautiful, vibrant colour was seeping back into the petals, and it was reopening like a newly formed, spring bud. It kept rising until it sat fully upright, petals open and brilliant looking as the day he saw it.

….

**Okay! So we have some things going on that will eventually be resolved, just not now. But I hope you guys liked it. So until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Back with another chapter! Hope you guys continue to enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

…

It was a major relief. To hear Dumbledore retelling of how Bella had used magic, it felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

As Dumbledore spoke, Snape looked over to the Lily, in its pristine condition. It was hard to believe that earlier that day; the lovely flower had been passing. He turned his head slightly over to look at Isabella, who was now sitting on one of the steps leading to Dumbledore's abundance of books. She was not paying attention to the adults in the room at all, fully enthralled, once again with her mythical creature's book.

But something was nagging at him. "-Why didn't she show it before?"

Dumbledore stopped speaking from the interruption. He knew sooner or later that question would be asked. But he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know, Severus. I truly don't know."

Fawkes came in at that moment through the ajar window. And as he nestled in on his perch, he bent his head over to his back and stretched. He grabbed one of his tail feathers with his beak, and plucked it.

…

For some reason Bella's magic hadn't made another appearance since that day.

More time went by, without any more of her magic being shown. But Snape didn't concern himself with worry anymore. She had proven it. And he should be content that she was going to be enrolled at Hogwarts and she would be able to live life the way she pleased and be happy.

But there was this constant nagging in the back of his mind. A continuous form of questions, on why she'd shown it so late, and why she hadn't done magic since.

But each time one of these questions popped in his head, he'd cast it away.

He didn't want to think about that now. She would be happy and he would be content.

…..

Bella was growing leaps and bounds, and Snape knew it. He saw it every day. Physically, she had grown to become a duplicate of her mother. Petite, pale skin, dimples, freckles, and even her perfect smile. Her hair had stopped changing its colour around her ninth birthday, and had settled into a lovely deep auburn, with natural red highlights, and she had even inherited Lily's ringlets. Bella was still a wallflower and bookworm, but she for some unknown reason had grown to become fairly clumsy. She was constantly tripping over things, or bumping her head, or spilling drinks, despite her trying to be graceful.

Harry on the other hand was the reverse, becoming more like the twins father. He had messy, straight, deep brown hair, a fair completion, and a slightly off kilter smile. He also received the same kind of glasses his father wore when he was in school. He was still outgoing and loud, and was amenable on his feet. He appeared to make friends quickly, and was good at socializing, but not so good at focusing. He seemed to get distracted fairly easily. Over all he was an energetic boy who was quite handsome.

Bella had grown to be a beautiful little girl, and had no problems with grasping the content from books. She loved to continually learn new things and absorbed information quite well. She also listened to authority figures, and respected all those around her. Snape thought that –in those regards- she would do wonderfully in school. He was far more concerned with her lack of social skill.

Whenever confronted by an adult, Bella was fine. As a matter of fact she presented herself with a maturity, and air of confidence that Severus doesn't think he's ever seen on a nine year old, before. But when she was around kids her own age, trouble stated. Bella couldn't keep eye contact, her throat seemed to close up, and she blushed like there was no tomorrow! For some reason all the confidence she had in herself when she was with adults depleted to nothing around kids her own age. She would much rather be in a corner, reading a book, rather than socializing with other people.

Bella was quick to find a place that she could be alone, and not be bothered. As she was older and didn't need to be constantly watched, she was allowed to travel around the castle. As long as she stayed within Hogwarts walls, and was back in her room before five. She learnt very quickly that there was no exception to these rules.

Bella had located the Room of Requirement one day whilst exploring the castle. She was trying to find a small, quiet room with little or no people, so that she could read her book; Hogwarts: A History. She was very disappointed, as her time for searching was coming to an end when she saw it. Two small doors in the middle of a large corridor. She opened one of the doors and peeked inside to see exactly what she wanted. A small room, a tad larger than her own bedroom, with bookshelves, fully stacked to the sides and a large, plush, comfy looking chair in the middle. A grandeur fireplace was in front of the chair, with a warm fire brewing inside it.

Ever since that day, it was her happy place. There she was able to be alone, and have peace. And no one else knew about it, except of course Snape.

She didn't keep anything from him. He was her confidante, and she was very close to him. He was after all her guardian, and he took care of her, her entire life. However she wished she could say the same for him.

It seemed to her that her guardian was keeping secrets. But not just any secrets -dangerous ones. She didn't know what the details were, and she probably never would. She did know that it had something to do with her parents, though.

Snape never talked to Bella about James and Lily. The only time she heard him talk about either of them was when he was telling her how much she resembled her mother. If Bella tried to ask about her father, he would either keep quiet, or just flat out refuse to talk about him.

Isabella learnt most of her information about her parents from Dumbledore and McGonagall. They both openly discussed with her about them, and what happened to them. But when she learnt of what had taken place the night they died, in Godric's Hollow she never asked again.

She didn't like to hear about her parents deaths. She had never known them, but to hear about them dying…was hard. To hear about how 'great', 'brave' and 'valiant' they had been didn't mean much to her. They were still dead.

She did like to hear about how they lived though. What things they liked, what they were good at and how they looked were some of her favourite things to listen to Dumbledore and McGonagall talk about.

One of the first things she had learnt about her parents- from when they went to Hogwarts- was that both of them were Gryffindor's. But she also knew that Severus had been in Slytherin, and was now the Head of Slytherin house.

She often wondered what house she would be put in, and which house her brother would be in. She also thought of the welcoming ceremony, where she would be able to finally see her twin after ten years of separation.

….

"Do you think I'll be like her, Severus?"

He glanced over to the soon-to-be eleven year old. She was in her pyjamas and just settling in for bed. He turned to her, from his previous position, where he was heading for the door.

"Do you think I'll be sorted into Gryffindor?"

He sighed and walked over to stand at the end of her bed. She was looking down at a picture Lily, in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"That's up to the Sorting Hat, Bella."

She gazed at the picture. "But if you were going to guess where I'd be sorted, where would you put me?"

He thought about it.

Gryffindor's were supposed to brave and chivalrous. Bella was brave, but not in the way that most people see it. She wasn't the type to go into a dragon's den, to battle a dragon on a whim. No. But she is the kind of brave person who would prepare first, and then keep trying and trying until she not only defeated, but conquered the dragon. She didn't think so, but he saw it in her.

Hufflepuff's are loyal and patient. He supposed she was both of those as well. She was always loyal to him, and those that she had grown up with. And being the quiet girl she was, she was extremely patient. She would be the kind of hunter that would sit and wait for her prey, instead of going out and looking for it.

She could very well be placed in Ravenclaw. They were witty, and learnt things easily. She had shown that through the years. She was a quick study, and had developed her mother's quick wit.

As for Slytherin, they were cunning and ambitious. Bella wasn't necessarily cunning, or particularity ambitious. The only time she presented either of these traits was when she was presented with some kind of challenge.

"I'm not sure Bella. We'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

She peered up at him from the picture and nodded. She turned over to her nightstand and placed it there.

Snape walked over to her and sat down. She adjusted and sat with her back against the headboard, and held her knees to her chest.

He didn`t want to have to tell what he was about to. But it was necessary. He had kept trying to find a proper time to tell her all week, and now seemed as good a time as any.

He spoke softly. "Bella, I must ask something of you." He paused. "It is not something that I'd hoped to ask, but I must."

She looked at him; brows furrowed, and started gnawing on her bottom lip.

He sighed. "Bella, you start school in six months, as you know. And during that time many people will talk about your parents' death, and will ask many questions."

Bella tensed. "And they will most likely, ask you about how you've been raised…even who raised you.

Bella, you must not tell _anyone _that I have been involved with raising you in anyway."

She looked at him. "Why?"

He knew she would ask that. He knows that she wants to know why he's so secretive of her. But he can't tell her. Part of him realizes it's for her safety. If the Dark Lord ever did come back and he found out Snape had been raising one of the Potter twins, it would be detrimental. Not only to her, but to her brother, the Order and him as well.

Another part of him is afraid that if she knows the truth, she will hate him. Like Lily did.

"Bella. I just need you to trust me on this."

As Bella regarded him, she saw that he was distressed. She'd never seen him like this. Frazzled, tense.

"Even if it means I have to lie to people?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes."

She could see pain there. His eyes were swimming with regret. And she didn't want him to feel like that.

"…Okay."

He sighed and smiled her personal smile.

He lifted himself off the bed and started walking toward the door again before he heard her speak.

"Sev?" He looked over his shoulder.

"What will you do if I`m not sorted into Slytherin?"

He turned back to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the small corridor. He closed the door behind him saying-

"I will love you just the same."

….

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked it! And soon we'll be seeing Harry! Yay! Also on a side note, the feather that Fawkes gave will soon make another appearance! So until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanna clear up some confusion regarding the Dursleys and Harry. The Dursleys are still mean to Harry, but he has his own room, and he knows of what happened to his parents, and he knows about Bella. Those are really the only differences with Harry so far. So I hope that helps and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

….

Bella didn't like it here. It was _far _too crowded. There were so many people around; she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

She and Hagrid were in Diagon Alley purchasing all of her first year necessities. Severus had personally given her the acceptance letter that all of the other witches and wizards got by owl. She couldn't stop smiling that day.

Snape was busy preparing for a new school year, along with all the other teachers in the school. Bella hadn't seen Dumbledore around at all in the last few days, as he was cooped up in his office doing last minute preparations.

There were just three days left until school started. Not only that, but just three days until she was going to see her brother, and she was beyond excited. But Bella also felt a twinge of nervousness. What if they didn't get along? What if he didn't like her?

She kept these questions to herself. But she was getting so riled up about them that she was eventually going to have to talk to Severus about it. He always knew how to put her mind at ease.

When Severus had told her she was going to Diagon Alley, with Hagrid to pick up her school supplies, she was thrilled. She couldn't wait to be in a place outside of Hogwarts, where she could explore and take in new surroundings. But when she and Hagrid got to their destination, her attitude changed.

She had spent the majority of the trip trying not to hyperventilate, let alone having any kind of fun.

So far, she had bought everything she needed, except an owl, cat or toad, and a wand.

Hagrid glanced down at her. "Well, wha' do ya think you want?"

She looked up to Hagrid, and hurried her pace, a little to keep up with him.

"An owl, definitely an owl." She replied this in quickly, and took another deep breath in. She needed to keep herself calm. She _did not_ want to faint in the middle of Diagon Alley. It would bring her unwanted attention.

When Hagrid saw the state Bella was in he decided to bring her to the Eeylops Owl Emporium, to find her an owl. After all, animals always seemed to calm her down.

When they reached the emporium Hagrid saw Bella relax considerably. As they entered, Bella sighed. It was far less crowded in here.

The walls of the shop were lined with cages of owls. Some were big, others small, but all were very chirpy. As Bella looked around she spotted an owl. It was over in the far right hand corner of the shop, and Bella believed it to be the only not chirping at all. It was simply sitting upon its perch, in the cage, looking outside.

Bella approached the bird, and eventually came to realize that it was a barn owl. It had a heart shaped face, and small eyes, with a small beak. The owl's feathers were all white in the centre of its body, and then worked to a dark brown, going outwards.

The birds' head followed Bella as she approached.

"Hello."

The bird simply stared and Bella smiled. She looked down to the tag on the cage.

"Hello, Ollie."

"Did ya find one you like?"

Bella looked over her shoulder to Hagrid and nodded. "I really like this one. His name's Ollie."

"A barn owl, eh? Good pickin'!"

Bella smiled back at him then looked back to Ollie.

"What do you say? Want to come with me?"

The owl gazed back at her, and let out a soft 'coo'.

…

She was left alone. Whatever possessed Hagrid to leave her alone, in Diagon Alley Bella didn't know. All he said was that he had to go pick something up on 'official school business' and that he wouldn't be long, before taking off down the street, with Ollie.

Now Bella was left alone, standing in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop. The last thing she needed to get on her list was after all a wand, so she opened the door and stepped in. The little bell above the door rang as she closed the door behind her.

Bella was surprised, but glad to see no one else there. Not a soul. As she looked around she saw rows of shelves packed with boxes of what she assumed to be wands. How on earth was she going to find the _one_ that belonged to her?

As she thought about this she saw an older man come out, toward her from the back of the shop. When he came to the counter he looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Potter. I was hoping to see you today."

Bella regarded him. How did he know her? Had they met before?

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The man seeing her confusion, stepped around the counter, and went over to her.

"I'm Mr. Ollivander. And I believe everyone in the wizarding world knows you Ms. Potter."

Bella remembered that because of her parents' death, she and Harry were well known in the wizarding world. But that didn't explain how he knew who she was, by just looking at her.

Ollivander turned and walked into one of the rows of wands and looked through it. "It seems like yesterday that your parents were here buying their first wands." He shuffled through some boxes, before pulling one out, and turning back to her.

"And I must say that you look impeccably like your mother."

That's how he must have known then.

He set the box down on the counter and beckoned her over. Bella strode over and looked down at the box, as he opened it. Inside was a thin, willow wand. He picked it up and held it out to her.

"Try this one. Just give it a wave."

She took it from him, and flicked it lightly. Seconds later there came a crash from the back of the room. Mr. Ollivander looked over his shoulder, before looking back at Bella.

"No, I don't think this is it."

He took the wand and placed it back in the box, leaving it on the counter, before disappearing behind a different set of shelves. Bella heard some shuffling, until she saw him return. He opened the box and handed the contents to her. It was a thicker, ebony wand.

Bella accepted it, and gently swirled it around. Both of them waited, but nothing happened.

Ollivander looked at Bella, and then to the wand she held and furrowed his brows for a moment, before looking over at a shelf, just behind the counter.

Bella placed the wand back in its box, as he walked over to a ladder and pulled himself up onto it. He went up a number of steps before grabbing a box from the middle of the pile, and slowly made his way down.

"This is what we wand makers would call a newer wand. It was made just about four years ago."

He placed the box down, on the counter and lifted the lid. He picked out the wand and offered it to Bella. The wand was made of mahogany, and had a beautiful silver phoenix embellishment, at the grip end of it. She took the end of it, in her left hand and gave it a flick.

Suddenly, the paper of the box from which the wand came lifted. It flew into the air and suddenly stopped just in front of Bella's eyesight before drifting back down to sit perfectly in the box again.

Bella gazed at the wand mesmerized. It felt right to her, it seemed as though it fit perfectly in her hand.

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "I think we found your wand, Ms. Potter. Though I must say, it is interesting that this is your wand."

Bella looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, newer wands are not normally found by their owners, until they become what I would consider older wands. I was merely giving this one to you to see if the core would be a better suit for you."

She glanced back at her wand. "And what is the core?"

"That wand is mahogany, 10 inches long, with a phoenix feather core. Though I must say, phoenix feather cores are hard to come by. After all, phoenixes only give up one feather in their lifetimes. Usually anyways."

As Bella looked at the phoenix on the wands end she was reminded of Fawkes. The silver bird had its wings spread out; looking as though it was in mid-flight and the silver tail was wrapped all the way around the stub of the wand. She started to wonder just where the feather for the wand had come from.

"Sir? Do you by any chance know where the feather might have come from?"

Ollivander thought back to when he received the feather. "Ah, yes. If my memory serves me right, it came from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I believe he owns a phoenix."

Bella smiled, and gave a small, short laugh. "Yes, he does."

…

Bella looked at herself in the full length mirror. As she did, she focused in on her tie the through mirror, and fiddled with it again.

She was in her room, finishing putting on her robes for the welcoming ceremony. She was a nervous wreck. She kept trying to calm down but couldn't seem to. Not even Ollie, who was perched at the end of her bed, helped.

She sighed and gave up on her tie again. She just couldn't seem to get it! As it hung around her neck, she looked to make sure everything else was in place, when her door opened.

Through the mirror she saw Severus stride into her room, and close the door behind him.

He saw her standing in front of the mirror with a forlorn look on her face. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and her gaze was down casted. He walked over to her, kneeled down, and turned her to face him. She looked up at him as he took the two ends of her tie in his hands and started to fix it for her.

"Do you think he'll like me Severus?"

His hands stopped moving. He glanced at her.

"Who?"

She looked at him frustrated and spoke in a soft, quick murmur.

"Harry! I keep thinking that something going to go wrong, or he won't like me, or we'll start fighting or-"

"Bella."

She stopped speaking, and looked to Severus with tears brimming in her eyes, before whispering.

"I just want everything to be okay."

Snape sighed and finished fixing her tie, putting it tucked neatly under her sweater vest.

He held her by the shoulders gently and he looked her straight in the eyes. "It will be."

Bella kept his gaze. "You promise?"

He wiped at her tears, before they could fall, as a memory came to the forefront of his mind. "I promise."

….

**Another chapter done, another on the way! Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Just so everyone knows this is kinda the starting chapter, to where events and people will show up out of order from the books and some people and events may not even be seen in the story. I just wanted to warn everyone. And regarding a review about Bella's wand, there are no pictures of it, as far as I know. The way it is described is just how I saw her wand. And now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

….

Bella was anxious. She had calmed down somewhat when she was with Severus, but now that she was alone again her emotions were starting to suffocate her.

Severus had gone down to the Great Hall, to join the rest of the faculty, in welcoming the returning students. He told her that the Hogwarts Express had dropped off all the students, and that the first years were going to be escorted into the hall by Professor McGonagall.

Bella was just making her way to the Great Hall's entrance, to catch up with the group of first years, now.

She spotted McGonagall who was ushering the last few students in through the door. Bella shuffled quickly over to the door and the transfiguration teacher gave her a look. She ducked her head, and casted her gaze down to the tiled floor. Minerva gave her a small push on the back, bringing her into the hall.

Bella kept her gaze down, as McGonagall passed in front of her. She feared that if she looked up, she'd see all of the people surrounding her and possibly faint. She didn't like the idea of that. So, in order to prevent that from happening she walked in stride with the group, in the very back and took deep breaths.

She heard the chatter, and noise coming from all ends of the room suddenly stop. The people in front of her had come to a halt. She stopped walking and glanced up to see what had happened.

Professor McGonagall was standing on a step, just in front of the group of first years. She was looking down at them saying something, before turning to look over her shoulder.

Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the elevated stage, behind a podium. He smiled out at everyone.

"Good evening, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would just like to say a few things before we get on with the evening's festivities. Firstly…"

As he spoke Bella looked behind him to the teachers, sitting at the long dinner table. She saw Severus, sitting at the far right end of the table, with an odd look on his face. His eyes were transfixed on something, or possibly someone at the front of room. It seemed to Bella, like he was looking at a first year student.

She saw his eyes narrow and he inclined his head a bit, before his eyes darted back to Dumbledore.

Bella wondered what or who he had been looking at. She knew that look. It wasn't something you wanted to see from him. Usually, more times than not, when Severus looked at you like that it meant that you were in trouble.

As she thought about this, her eyes moved across the table, until she encountered someone she didn't recognize.

There was a man sitting in between Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. His attention was to Dumbledore and he seemed to be in a daze. The man had light brown hair, with some almost unnoticeable traces of gray in it, and appeared to have hazel eyes. He also bore a small moustache. But the thing that intrigued Bella most about this man were the long, narrow scars that were marked all over his face.

Dumbledore looked down to the small group of first years in front of him, and Bella glanced back at him.

"I would like for all first years to note that the forbidden forest is off limits to _all_ students. If anyone is found around or within the forest serious consequences will be made."

He looked over to his left; his eyes locked upon the man that Bella didn't know for a moment, before he cast them outward again. He stretched out his left hand toward the man.

"On a lighter note, we have our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, here with us tonight. Professor Remus Lupin. We wish you much luck, Professor."

Everyone clapped lightly.

The man stood up from his chair and nodded out to everyone, before smiling lightly at Dumbledore and returning to his seat.

Dumbledore's out casted hand returned, only for Dumbledore to slip it inside his robe's right sleeve and retrieve his wand.

"Now if we may, we can begin the Sorting."

He took a step back from the podium, and tapped it gently with his wand. In an instant, the gold podium transformed into a small wooden stool. Upon the stool sat a rugged, old looking hat. To people who didn't know what it was, it seemed like a normal old hat. But Bella knew what it was. She had seen it several times in while she was in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore turned and went to his seat, in the middle of the table, while McGonagall took his place in the centre of the stage beside the hat and stool.

She looked down to the first years. "When I call out your name, you must come up, and sit down on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses."

She took out a piece of parchment from within her robes, and picked up the hat. She glanced down at the paper.

"Hermione Granger."

Bella saw a small girl, with big, curly, frizzy hair and bangs go up the stairs. She sat on the stool, and jumped a little, when the hat was placed on her head. The Sorting Hat immediately sprang to life.

Bella dazed out. She saw many of the others go forward from the group, as it began to shrink in size. As it did, Bella was becoming more and more uncomfortable, and felt a knot begin to form in her stomach. It was becoming hard to breathe. She knew she was going to be called up soon, and her mind was racing with multiple thoughts running across her mind.

Not many of the new students stood out to her. She did take note of a few of them thought. Among them she noticed a boy with red hair, who was warmly welcomed by some other red headed boys to the Gryffindor table. He seemed to be very lively and perhaps a little funny.

She also took note of a crude looking boy. He had light blonde hair and he smirked when the hat called out 'Slytherin'. She had a bad feeling about him.

Just as she thought she was about to pass out from nerves, she heard a name called out that immediately made her lose all thought.

"Harry Potter."

The hall was dead silent for a moment, before people around the hall started muttering. Bella looked up to the stage to see Harry climbing the steps.

He sat down on the stool and turned to face everyone.

As she looked at him Bella was reminded of the picture she had of their father. He looked a lot like him. He had dark brown, messy hair and the same kind of round glasses. As he looked out to the people in the room she saw his eyes. That was perhaps the only similar thing about them. Bella noticed that both she and Harry had inherited their mothers beautiful green eyes. She was glad to see that they had at least _one_ thing in common.

She was surprised at what next caught her attention about him. His scar. His bangs had parted slightly to reveal the lightning shaped scar, underneath. For some reason it surprised her. It was like she'd forgotten all about the incident that led to their parent's death, but now looking at Harry's scar, it was like a reminder.

Bella noticed that he seemed nervous. He bit his lip a little and glanced around as the hat was placed on his head. The hat jumped to life.

"Ah, the Potter boy… interesting…hmmm, a brilliant mind we have here. Plenty of courage too I see. There's much talent here as well…"

Harry closed his eyes, and started muttering something.

"Not Slytherin, eh? It would be a great choice for you, you know. You would achieve great things there."

Not Slytherin? Was Harry actually trying to tell the hat where to place him? Bella couldn't understand. Why wouldn't he want to be in Slytherin? If anything that was one of the houses she wanted to be sorted to!

"No? Well then, better be…Gryffindor!"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled as the right side of the room went into cheers and everyone clapped. McGonagall took the hat off his head, and pointed him over to the Gryffindor table. When he got there Harry shook some out stretched hands, and sat down.

McGonagall peered down at the paper once more, as the room settled.

"Isabella Potter."

Everything froze. Bella had never wanted to just melt into the floor, more than at that moment.

She looked over to Severus, who was watching her. He gave her a slight, almost unnoticeable nod.

Bella felt herself minutely relax and her cheeks grew hot, with blush. She focused back onto the floor and slowly started walking up toward the front of the room.

What little people were left moved aside for her, as she made her way. When she reached the stairs she climbed them praying she wouldn't trip. By the time she had gotten to the stool, she noticed the room was dead silent. She carefully picked herself up onto the stool and sat down. She folded her hands in her lap and chanced a glimpse out.

When she did, the first and only thing she saw before looking back down to her lap, was Harry looking at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw McGonagall lift the hat and felt it being placed on her head.

When it first spoke out she nearly jumped off the stool.

"Ah, the other Potter."

Bella had to remember how to breathe. She gradually took in a breath.

"Hmmm…it would seem you're the complete opposite of your brother, eh?"

She released the breath just as slowly.

"…Ah ha! Here we are. Patient, determined…you're a quick study too. Very loyal…"

As her breathing was regulating, she felt herself calm down.

"Now where to put you?"

Bella peeked back at Harry, and they made eye contact. He gave her a small, almost shy smile.

"…Gryffindor!"

Cheers went off throughout the hall. Bella felt the hat being pulled from her head, and the twin's eye contact broke off. As she stepped off the stool Bella glimpsed back over to Severus.

He was looking at her, lightly clapping his hands, like the rest of the teachers. When he looked her in the eyes, Bella saw some emotion that she couldn't quite place, before he glanced away.

Bella turned back, and started to go down the stairs when she stumbled. She felt herself falling and braced herself for the impact. But instead she felt two arms grasp her, and pull her back up. When she had gotten her footing back and the arms grasping onto her let go, Bella looked up to see Harry, taking a step back.

He smiled at her. "You alright?"

Bella smiled back and nodded.

….

Snape saw the interaction.

He almost burst up from his seat to get Bella, when he saw her brother, save her from the fall. He supposed it was good thing, but part of him didn't like it.

He seemed far too much like his father. Not only in the way he looked, but the way he carried himself.

When Severus had glanced at the boy and they caught each other's eyes, only minutes ago, the young boy gave Snape the same kind of look his father had given him, when they first met, on the train to Hogwarts.

He didn't like the boy, and they hadn't even said one word to each other.

Still. Severus Snape already didn't trust Harry Potter.

…..

**We got some Harry! Yay! Bella was such a nervous wreck! Well I hope you guys liked it! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken so incredibly long, I cannot apologize enough! I do leave this chapter on a little cliff-hanger and cannot wait to see what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

…..

Bella realised how ridiculous she must have looked.

She just fell down a flight a stairs, only to have her twin brother- who she hadn't seen in person since they were a year old- save her from impaling on the floor, in front of an entire hall of people.

And to add to her embarrassment she was now blushing so much she was sure she resembled a fire truck.

After Harry asked her if she was alright he led her to the long table filled with Gryffindor's, on both sides. As Bella took a seat beside Harry she looked over to two older, red headed, twin boys as one of them said "Two Potters! With both of them in Gryffindor we're bound to win the house cup this year!"

She saw Harry talk briefly with another red headed boy, who was seated next to him, who appeared to be related to the other older twins, seeing as he had the same hair colour and complexion. After making a short remark to the boy Harry went to turn back to the students, who were still being sorted, after making eye contact with Bella and smiling. Bella smiled back, shyly and started to calm down a bit as she watched the other four or five children get sorted. After everyone was sorted into their appropriate houses Dumbledore stood up from his seat the head table and addressed the hall of people.

"Now that all of the affairs have been settled, I believe it is time for a feast."

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together. All around the hall gasps of amazement and laughs of joy surrounded. As Dumbledore sat down Bella looked in front of her to see food all over what moments ago, was an empty table. Bella looked over at Harry who was smiling as he started to dish some chicken onto his plate.

After Bella had all the desired food on her plate she looked over to see Harry looking at the boy he talked to earlier, only to see the boy stuffing his face! She laughed a little bit and went to start eating her own food.

"So how are you?"

Bella looked over to Harry. She was trying her best not to be shy but she was having a hard time trying not to overthink everything she was going to say to him- she wanted everything to go smoothly between them, seeing as this was their first time seeing each other in years. "Okay. Better now. Thanks for helping me earlier."

"No problem," Harry smiled.

"So, how is everything for you?"

"A little overwhelming, but exciting so far!"

"Just wait until classes start. That's what I'm excited for."

As dinner went on, they discussed what they expected from classes and what some of their favorite things were and also about their growing up.

That was when Bella got nervous. She had to be careful not to mention Severus and lying to Harry wasn't a very good way to start off their relationship, but Bella knew Severus never would have asked her to lie if wasn't for an extremely good reason. So she did. Bella told Harry of how she grew up surrounded by Hogwarts walls and by the wizards that resided there. Harry admitted to being jealous of how Bella grew up, but in a way Bella was jealous of how Harry grew up. Even though Harry told Bella of how the Dursleys weren't the nicest people around she wondered what it would have been like to have been raised in the Muggle world. She wondered what it must've been like to have three constant presences around, instead of not knowing who was going to be looking after you that day.

Not that Bella did not like growing up the way she did. She loved everyone in her life. She just wished Severus was more constant- parent like. But Bella also knew that wasn't in Severus' nature to be doting like a parent was.

As Harry and Bella talked they found that not only were their upbringings different but that they as people differentiated a lot. Bella wondered how they would ever get along. But seeing as so far things had been going alright, she was trying to think positively.

So far Severus' promise was holding true.

During dinner Harry introduced Bella to Ron- the red headed boy from earlier. He was outgoing and was very chatty during dinner. This made Bella a little uncomfortable but Harry and Ron got along perfectly, and knowing Harry felt comfortable with Ron made Bella more comfortable. Bella was pretty sure she was going to be seeing Ron around a fair bit over the next year.

As dinner came to an end the first years were told to follow their house prefects to the common rooms.

Harry and Bella walked together in the group of first years and Bella saw Harry's amazement as they walked up the changing staircases. Bella understood his amazement but didn't feel it herself. She had grown up in Hogwarts and knew more about it than most fifth years. All of the astonishment and excitement the other students were experiencing was not what Bella was feeling. She was used to Hogwarts and it's wonders, although she knew she still had much to discover there, she was not as astounded as everyone around her and it made her feel out of place. At the same time she felt confident in the fact that she could navigate herself around the school and not feel lost in it, as she was sure some of the others students would.

As soon as they made it into the Gryffindor common rooms they were directed to go to their respective bedrooms.

Harry turned to Bella and smiled. "Well I'll see you in the morning then!"

"Yeah." Bella smiled.

All of a sudden arms encompassed Bella in a hug. Bella stood shocked for a moment before wrapping her arms around Harry, returning the hug.

After a moment Harry stepped back and with a wave and "night" went up the stairs to the boys' bedroom.

….

Bella couldn't sleep.

Whether from the nerves of classes tomorrow or the overwhelming feeling of seeing Harry, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she needed to get sleep for tomorrow. So she did what she always did in these kinds of situations- she read.

As Bella went to get her book on Hippogriffs, from her bedside table she noticed that there was a light coming from another one of the beds. Upon further inspection she saw a girl, one of the girls from dinner sitting up in her bed with a light coming from her wand. The girl had curly frizzy hair and bangs. The light from her wand was being pointed at a book. As she clutched her book to her chest, Bella leaned slightly to see the title of the book- Hogwarts: A History. Bella smiled and turned to go back to her bed when the girl looked up from her book. Bella gasped and she and the girl locked eyes and the girl smiled at Bella when she saw a book in her hands.

The girl whispered. "Can't sleep?"

Bella shook her head and with a blush that couldn't be seen in the dim light, mustered up enough courage to say, "You either?"

The other girl smiled and shook her head as Bella did.

Bella did not know what came over her, after all she was never good at conversation with her own peers, but she blurted out "What do you think of the book?"

The girl replied still smiling. "It's good so far. I'm learning a lot."

"It's a pretty good read."

"You've read it?"

Bella nodded.

"Not a lot of people I know have read books like this- they find them boring."

Bella sat down on the end of her bed. "I know what you mean, but I find them quite useful."

The girl took her illuminated wand and made her way over to Bella's bed and sat down. "Have you read An Illusionists' Guide to Potions?"

"Yeah! It was pretty good. But not as good as Finding Remedies: The Forest Guide."

"Oh, I haven't read that one, yet."

The two girls continued to chat about books they read and eventually their conversation turned to classes. Their conversation continued until another girl in the room sat up abruptly from their bed and whispered "Will you shut up?!"

Bella gasped and she and her chatty companion turned to the girl who had started to get back to bed and looked at each other.

Bella said "We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah." The girl started to make her way back to her bed when she suddenly turned back to Bella.

"My name's Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Smiling, Hermione turned back to her bed and climbed in as Bella did the same.

Bella's head hit the pillow and she fell asleep almost instantly, but not before thinking that she may have just made a new friend.

….

The next morning was more hectic then Bella thought it was going to be. Waking up late and not finding Harry at breakfast her morning has not gone as planned. Hermione had been the one to wake her up, seeing as the two of them had slept in and both decided to get breakfast and head to class together. Bella found Harry on her way to transfiguration class. He was with Ron and both were standing in the middle of a hallway packed with students. When she and Hermione met up with them everyone made quick introductions and Bella led everyone to class, where they were just in time.

After the slightly hectic morning Bella was happy to get into the routine she expected with classes. As it was the first day there had been nothing major being taught, so far, only some introductions and light note taking.

But now, as Bella sat ready for her first potions class, she was sure that was going to change. After all Severus- Professor Snape- (she had to get used to calling him that) had a 'reputation' to uphold. Bella smiled to herself. Sev had made sure to tell her that she would have to get used to him as a teacher and not as her guardian.

She remembered replying something along the lines of, "Of course. After all you do have a 'mean' reputation to uphold". Sev just looked at her, while she smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. Bella knew how students saw him.

If she was honest with herself she was intrigued to see for herself how he was as a teacher.

So, with sitting with Harry to her left and Hermione to her right she was waiting, with anticipation, for her first potions lesson to begin.

…..

Yep! Next chapter the first class with Snape! What do all think /want to happen?


End file.
